


Intruloceit: It/It's pronouns

by Deceitfullyanxioussss



Series: Intruloceit: It/It's pronouns [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ahhhhhhhh, But he is also a flustered bastard, Deceit is a flirty bastard, Gift for a friend, It's an amazing person, It/It's pronouns, Like, Logan Sanders uses it/it's pronouns, M/M, Non-binary Logan, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This is old and it's so baaddddddd, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil and Roman are very minor characters, maybe just slightly suggestive?, there's maybe some casual hip grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitfullyanxioussss/pseuds/Deceitfullyanxioussss
Summary: Logan uses it/it's pronouns and Patton doesn't like it. Deceit and Remus are interested in Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity Logic Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Intruloceit: It/It's pronouns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842220
Comments: 17
Kudos: 336





	Intruloceit: It/It's pronouns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleTrucs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrucs/gifts).

> Established Demus/Dukeceit  
Intruloceit with a focus on Loceit. Remus is only really mentioned.  
This was originally only a one-shot, but I was able to come up with more! There will probably be three parts to this, so ye. Enjoy ig

Logan adjusted it's tie for the billionth time that morning. It's tie had to be as straight as a line to maintain it's serious reputation.

Although... something told Logan that it would be viewed as anything but today.

What for? It's pronouns.

Logan was an it.

No, it wasn't transphobic. It wasn't dehumanization. Logan was an it.

Giving itself he/him pronouns felt wrong. She/her or they/them didn't do much of anything either. It's tried out neopronouns as well, but just... nothing.

It wasn't a human, and gender felt wrong to it. It didn't feel right being gendered like that. It was an it.

It smiled warmly to itself through the full-body mirror. It liked it.

It frowned though, letting it's shoulders sag. Patton won't like it, it just knew.

It took a deep breath as it tried to convince itself that today was going to be ok. With a firm nod towards itself in the mirror, it exited it's room.

"Hey, Logan." Virgil gave a brief nod in it's direction, his bangs bouncing with the motion. It nodded back much more definedly.

"Hello, Virgil." It turned to the other's. "How was everyone's sleep?" It asked. It was of utmost importance for the sides to maintain the best sleep possible for Thomas's optimal productivity.

Virgil shrugged, Patton replied with a simple "good", and Roman beamed at it while ranting about his grand dreams.

Logan nodded once Roman had finished his spew. "Thank you, Roman, that was interesting."

Patton spoke, "Hey, I've noticed something with Thomas lately."

Everyone turned to the fatherly figure.

“What is it, padre?” Roman asked.

"Recently, Thomas has seemed to take an interest in transgenderism, specifically it/it’s pronouns.” Patton stated. “I was wondering if anyone had anything to share.” Patton suggested, resting a smirk on his face.

Logan sighed. There was no way to turn back now. “Yes, actually.” It levelled itself with Patton, maintaining a monotone voice.

Patton rested his gaze onto it. “Oh, are you trans then?” He smiled.

Logan nodded. “Yes. I believe I am non-binary, Patton.”

Logan’s eyes surveyed the room. Patton smiled at him, Roman looked pleasantly surprised, and Virgil didn’t really show too much of a reaction.

“Awe, Logan, why didn’t you tell us before. Do you use they/them or neopronouns?” Patton cooed.

Logan would never in a million years outwardly admit it, but it was beginning to feel slightly nervous. It knew there was no reason to, however. It knew that Patton wasn’t going to accept it’s pronouns, and it knew that Patton wasn’t going to hurt it, so why was it nervous? Being nervous wasn’t going to change the outcome.

Logan pushed the nervousness to the back of its mind, choosing to ignore Virgil’s curious gaze from the corner of its eyes.

“I use it/it’s pronouns actually. That would probably be a good reason why Thomas has recently gained a curiosity. You see, I have been experimenting with my pronouns for the past three and a half months, and so far, it/it’s feels the most right to me at the moment.” Logan explained.

Patton’s smile seemed to fade. “Pardon?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically serious. Logan visibly tensed.

“I, uh, use it/it’s pronouns.” Logan simplified, a slight quiver to its voice.

Patton let out a chuckle. “That’s ridiculous. No, you don’t Logan.”

Logan cleared it’s throat. “Yes, I do.”

Patton’s face went stone-cold. “Listen, if you use they/them pronouns, I’m all for that. But it/it’s pronouns are transphobic! You can’t just dehumanize someone like that!”

Logan suppressed a groan and it’s urge to defend it and it’s pronouns. Instead, it spared a glance towards Virgil and Roman, catching sight of their conflicted expressions, before sinking out. It knew that if it stayed any longer, it would get frustrated and lash out and that wouldn’t be fun for anybody.

So it opted to leave and come back to the issue later.

Logan rose back in it’s room with a sigh. It immediately walked over to it’s mirror and gazed at itself, frowning.

_ Maybe I’m not actually an it.  _ Logan wondered with a sadness.  _ I suppose it doesn’t really make sense anyway. Thomas is cisgender, so I shoud be too, right? _

Logan heaved another sigh and adjusted it’s tie unnecessarily.

_ Final answer then, I’m not an it. _

Just then, yellow was seen out of the corner of its eyes, standing out clearly against the dark blue theme of his room. “Deceit?” it questioned, turning around to look at the scaled side, who was staring at it with an unamused expression. “What are you doing here?” it asked the other, looking away and back at the mirror, trying to distract itself by smoothing out some extra ruffles on it’s suit.

Logan watched through the mirror as Deceit’s image stepped closer to it.

Logan’s actions stopped in their tracks when Deceit rested his hands on its shoulders from behind.

“Ssssssomeone,” he began, the hiss quietly murmured directly into its ear, sending the smallest shiver down it’s back. “is lying.” Deceit said. “I’m here to know what about.”

Logan completely stilled, it’s pupils had dilated and it’s breath had caught in its throat as Deceit hands left its shoulders and moved down to it’s hips. "I-” it stuttered, a faint pink travelling to it’s cheeks.

Deceit took a step back from it, removing his hands from their comfortable place on it’s hips upon seeing the others uncomfortable reaction. 

Logan waited a few moments for its heart to calm down and cleared it’s throat, forming the reply, “I-I was just t-telling myself that I use he/him pronouns before you c-came in.” Logan informed. It could see Deceit nod from the mirror.

“And… what are your pronouns, Logan?” he asked, voice filled with genuine curiosity.

Logan shook its head and looked to the floorboards. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Clearly, it does, Logan. I can’t have you lying. That’s my job.”

Logan turned to look at the other directly. “I- I believe I use it/it’s pronouns.” It confessed, feeling shame coarse through its body. If Deceit had a reaction, his expression was neutral, leaving the reaction internalized.

Silence wafted between the two bodies, causing Logan to become tenser by the second. Eventually, Deceit took a step forward. Logan immediately took a step back, unaware of the action until it was committed. Deceit stopped his movements and quirked a brow. "Logan, are you ok?"

Logan nodded, stuttering, "Y-Yeah, s-sorry, I just-"

Deceit interrupted. "Lie."

Logan was drawn a blank. How was it supposed to respond?

Once again, silence encased them.

It finally figured that Deceit should know the recent events.

"Patton, he, uh… called me transphobic for my preferred pronouns. He said that it was 'dehumanizing'. I didn't get opinions from either Virgil or Roman, I sunk out before they could." Logan explained, fingers going to play with the end of its tie out of nervousness.

Deceit nodded and cautiously took an experimental step forward. Logan stayed put this time, its warm brown eyes firmly locked with Deceit's mismatched ones. Deceit slowly made his way over to where Logan stood, his hands calmly reclaiming their position on its hips.

"Logan, dear, pay no mind to Patton. It/its are a perfect set of pronouns." He murmured reassuringly, a subconscious blush making yet another appearance on its face.

It swallowed. "D-Dear?" It parroted questioningly.

Deceit hummed. "Logan, if you will, I'd love to have you as my datemate." He said, the warmest, yet most crooked smile gracing his features. Logan couldn't help but be enraptured, the dim light of his room catching the other's scales so beautifully, the gorgeous way his mouth curved into a crooked smile. Logan didn't think its blush could get darker but it did. Logan was almost too eager to say yes, but a thought reached it and it hesitated.

"I thought… you and Remus were a thing though." Logan said, voice dripping with disappointment.

Deceit nodded. "Well, yes, we are. Thing is, we both have developed romantic feelings for you and were hoping you would enter a polyamorous relationship with us."

Logan took in Deceit's words carefully. It wasn't really the best with emotions, everyone knew that, but it could recognize when he felt different about something. An image of Remus filled its head. Logan had felt something odd towards the strange man during their last encounter, but it wasn't sure if it could label it love yet. It wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of being in love with him though.

Deceit, was certainly a different case however. Logan wasn't too pulled towards Deceit in their first encounter. Their next meeting, while it had been Deceit's fault it wasn't as involved in the courtroom scenario as it should have been, there was something undeniably attractive about the snake's impressive debating skills, knowledge on philosophy, and that damn  _ suit _ that clung to his perfect chest so well. Unmistakably, he had fallen for the yellow side.

It shyly wrapped its arms around Deceit's shoulders and cleared its throat. "I suppose that would be satisfactory. Yes, I will happily date the two of you."

Deceit grinned at it, eyes shining with excitement. "I'm sure Remus would be glad to hear." He spoke, one of his extra arms showing themselves and gently caressing Logan's cheek. "I'm sure he wouldn't be so glad to know that I get to kiss you first though." He chuckled and slowly brought their bodies closer, studying its face for any signs of objection, finding non. Their lips finally met in an explosion of fireworks that made Logan's heart flutter. It closed its eyes and simply melted into Deceit's three arms.


End file.
